Namonaki Hoshi
Namonaki Hoshi (名もなき星, translated as "Nameless Star") is a Heroic Legend of Arslan character image song. It debuted in Arslan: The Warriors of Legend before being complied into a CD for the Volume 6 limited edition Blu-ray/DVD of the 2015 TV series. This is Elam's character song that is performed by his voice actor Natsuki Hanae. Players can unlock a cut version of this song in the game by completing these conditions: :Free Mode> Extra 1> Undercover in Royal Capital :Difficulty: Hard :Successfully clear the first mission. Defeat 200 enemies during the second mission "Head to the Escape Point"; complete this objective before reaching the escape point on the furthest eastern end of the map. Collect the S Skill Card "Retak's Motivation" (shining green icon on the mini-map) before ending the stage. Equip "Retak's Motivation" during battle and it will play Elam's character song during Mardān Rush sequences. Once it is played once in battle, it will be added as "Character Theme—Elam" in the game's Sound Test. ;Skill Card stats :Cost:33 :Retak's Song (+15): Plays special music during a Mardān Rush. :Undaunted Advance (+15): Increases length of time in a Mardān Rush. :Health Increase (+3): Increases Health. Credits :Lyrics: Yoshie Isogai :Composer: Yuusuke Shirato :Arranger: Yoshihiro Kusano Lyrics Kanji= :心を尽くし　役目を果たす事こそが :私の願いであり　当然の務めでもあるのでしょう :胸に宿る　固き誓い :しかと抱いて　励むのみ :目の前に広がる　果てのない空が :希望をたたえて見えるのは :今　この身がきっと　自由であるから :大恩ゆえの事 :砂礫(されき)に埋もれた歴史　遥かの伝説 :曇りなき憧憬(あこがれ)は　いつの日かやがて夢に変わった :地平の涯て　燃ゆる真紅 :天の蒼に　溶けてゆく :未知という旅路に　何が待つかなど :私に知る由もないでしょう？ :ただ　この身を賭して　信念を胸に :地上を駆けるだけ :遠き夢は　星が如く :凛と見据え　矢を放つ :ただ無数に生まれ　消えゆく星々 :私もその一つに過ぎぬ :今　我らを照らす　煌めく陽光(ひかり)に :感謝を抱き行こう |-|Romaji= :kokoro wo tsukushi yakume wo hatasukoto kosoga :watashi no negai de ari touzen no tsutome dearunodeshou :mune ni yadoru kataki chikai :shikato daite hagemu nomi :menomae ni hiorgaru hatenonai sora ga :kibou wo tataete mierunowa :ima kono mi ga kitto jiyuu de arukara :daion yue no koto :sareki ni umoreta rekishi haruka no densetsu :kumorinaki akogare wa itsu no hi ga yagate yume ni kawatta :chihei no hate moyuru shinku :ten no ao ni to toketeyuku :michi toiu tabiji ni nani ga motsukanado :watashi ni shiruyoshimonai deshou? :tada kono mi wo toshite shinen wo mune ni :chijou wo kakerudake :tooki yume wa hoshi ga gotoku :rin to misue　ya wo hanatsu :tada musou ni umare kieyuku hoshiboshi :watashi mo sono hitotsu ni suginu :ima warera wo terasu kirameku hikari ni :kansha wo idaki yukou |-|English Translation= :It is my wish to devote my everything to my duty :It is only natural for me to think this way :I firmly embrace the dear vow :residing in my breast. It is my lone endeavor in life. :In the endless sky unfolding before my eyes, :hope is being praised :I know that I felt endless gratitude :because now I was free :Faraway legends are buried in the gravels of history :What was once a clear aspiration somehow became a dream for me :The burning crimson lining the horizon :will be melted away by the blues of heaven :What waits ahead for me in my journey to the unknown? :There is no way to know without going, is there? :All I must do is bet everything on my heart's beliefs :and charge into the world :My distant dream is like a star :Foreseeing the coldness against me, I unleash my arrow :Just as there are new stars and dying stars, :I too shall be among them :Our time to shine is now. In this sparkling light, :I hold appreciation close as I sally forth External Links *Official TV series DVD/BD volume listing Category: Songs